Why should a Killer!
by Ira Han Byeolbit
Summary: Mengapa kehidupanku dipenuhi dengan seorang pembunuh! Bahkan nuna ku hampir saja terbunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. WHY SHOULD A KILLER! Victon Fanfiction SeungSeung couple


**WHY SHOULD A KILLER!**

Author : ira byeolbit  
Cast : Kang Seungsik, Jeong Subin, Han Seungwoo  
Genre : Sad, Drama  
Rating : T

Suasana di dalam kamar lama kelamaan menjadi gelap sedikit demi sedikit. Gadis itu masih saja bergulat dengan handphone nya. Menjadi seorang stalker dadakan untuk mencari tahu kabar teman-teman SMP nya saat di Jepang. Ia sudah hampir 6 tahun pindah di Korea. Jelas saja gadis itu rindu dengan kenangannya bersama teman-temannya sewaktu sekolah dulu. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Sudah berapa jam aku seperti ini? Hmm.." Gadis itu bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia heran bisa berlama-lama duduk di kasurnya hingga berjam-jam hanya untuk mencari tahu kabar temannya.

"Oh jendelanya!" Ia meraih krek yang tersandar di meja lampu yang bersebelahan dengan kasurnya.

Perlahan ia menurunkan kedua kakinya terutama kaki kirinya, akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya 2 tahun lalu disaat perjalanan pulang sesudah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal karena pembunuhan berencana. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya yang selamat saat kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Gadis itu meraih krek nya dan mulai melangkah hendak menutup jendela kamarnya. Setelah menutup jendela tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

Toktoktoktok!

"Nuna!"  
"Seungsik nuna!" Adiknya bernama Subin memanggilnya dari luar.  
"Ada apa Subin-a?"  
"Bolehkah aku masuk?"  
"Iya buka saja pintunya tidak dikunci."

Kreeeeeek!

Perlahan pintunya terbuka. Subin menampakkan setengah wajahnya. Ia memang sengaja ingin membuat nunanya penasaran.

"Ada apa Subin-a? Masuk saja." Seungsik mengerutkan dahinya.  
Subin berjalan perlahan mendekati Seungsik dengan wajah tertekuk menahan sedih. Kedua tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Nuna.." Subin merengek manja. Ia menempelkan keningnya di pundak kiri Seungsik.  
"Ya! Ada apa Subin-a? Hey! Jangan begitu, ceritakan pada nuna!" Seungsik memundur-mundurkan pundaknya berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Subin. Namun kepala Subin tidak mau lepas dari pundaknya. Hingga Seungsik berteriak karena merasa terganggu dengan rambut tebal Subin yang sebagian mengenai lehernya.  
Karena Subin kasihan, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang sedang membujuk ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" Seungsik bertanya heran.  
"Apakah nuna tahu?"  
"Apa?"  
"Apa? Kenapa tanya aku?" Subin mengajak bercanda.  
"Aishh! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Subin-a!" Subin menunjukkan apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.  
"Taaadaaaaaaa! Aku lulus nuna! Woohoooooo~" Subin menunjukkan selembar surat resmi dari sekolah bahwa ia telah lulus dari sekolahnya. Subin menari-nari tidak jelas merasakan kegembiraannya.  
"Hahaha selamat ya Subin-a. Terima kasih kamu sudah membahagiakan nuna hari ini. Nuna senang sekali."  
"Pasti!"  
"Oiya! Nuna pengen apa? Bulgogi pedas? Kimbab? Sushi? Ramyun? Atau apa? Nanti aku belikan. Kita rayakan kelulusanku ini sama-sama." Subin menghitung jarinya.  
"Tidak usah Subin-a. Nuna sedang tidak punya cukup uang sekarang."  
"Tenang nuna! Simpananku masih banyak. Hehehe.. kita beli ya? Ya? Ya?" Subin memegang erat pundak Seungsik.  
"Yasudah beli bulgogi pedas saja."  
"Siap! Nuna di rumah dulu ya. Aku akan membelinya." Seungsik hanya mengangguk senang.  
Subin keluar meninggalkan kamar Seungsik.  
"Aku beli dulu nuna!" Subin berteriak pamitan dari luar.  
"Ne~~~"

"Hah... senang sekali rasanya melihat Subin lulus dari sekolahnya. Tidak sia-sia aku selama ini menjadi guru untuk Subin disaat membutuhkan bantuan tugas sekolahnya. Meskipun tidak begitu maksimal, namun aku senang ia bisa merasakan pengorbanannya selama ia sekolah." Gumam Seungsik yang juga ikut bahagia melihat Subin lulus. Namun pikirannya terpecah tiba-tiba lantaran Seungsik mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya.

Toktoktoktok!

"Cepat sekali Subin membeli bulgogi pedasnya. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Seungsik bergumam.  
"Sebentar Subin-a!" Seungsik berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Ceklek!

"Sub..." Seungsik terkejut. Ia mengira kalau yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah Subin. Ternyata Seungwoo. Kekasih Seungsik yang sangat menyayangi dia. Anehnya, Seungwoo selalu datang disaat Subin tidak ada di rumah dan juga pulang disaat Subin belum pulang ke rumah. Mengapa? Karena Subin tidak suka jika Seungwoo datang ke rumahnya. Subin akan emosi jika melihat Seungwoo ada disini.  
"Se.. Seungwoo! Ah.. emm.. silahkan masuk." Seungsik gugup. Ia kawatir kalau sebentar lagi Subin pulang.

Seungwoo duduk di kursi ruang tamu yang tidak begitu besar, karena Seungsik bukanlah orang yang mampu seperti dirinya. Namun Seungwoo bisa memakluminya.

"Kamu mau minum apa?" Sembari berjalan menuju dapur.  
"Seungsik! Tidak usah Seungsik! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Duduklah." Seungsik duduk di sebelah kanan Seungwoo.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Bolehkah aku tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara?"  
"Ke..kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"  
"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti aku ceritakan kalau waktunya sudah pas."  
"Apa ada masalah dengan ayahmu lagi?"  
"Iya. Aku diusir oleh ayahku karena aku menolak untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di luar negeri. Bagaimana? Boleh tidak?"  
"Emm.. aku sih boleh-boleh saja. Tapi..."  
"Subin? Biarkan aku yang berbicara dengannya."  
"Tapi Seungwoo-ya... aku tidak ingin kamu_" Kalimat Seungsik terhenti seketika. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Seungsik bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia takut jika Subin tahu Seungwoo ada disini. Subin pasti marah besar.

"Seungsik nuna! Ini bulgogi pedasnya!" Seungsik benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir saat ini.  
"Nunaaaaa!" bahkan menjawab teriakan Subin pun sedikit terlambat.  
"Ah ya Subin-a!" Seungsik pasrah untuk dicaci maki oleh Subin.  
"Buka saja Seungsik. Biar aku yang menghadapinya." Seungwoo berusaha meyakinkan Seungsik.  
Seungsik menarik nafas panjang lalu dibukanya pintu tersebut.

"Nuna! Ini bulgogi pedasnya."  
"Terima kasih Subin-a."  
"Ne.. Nuna tau tidak? Paman Kim tadi memberi tambahan daging banyaaa..." Ucapan Subin melemah setelah melihat seseorang yang ia benci sedang duduk tenang di dalam rumah. Subin mulai emosi. Tangannya rasanya ingin mengepal.

"NUNA!" Subin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Seungsik.  
"Ma.. ma.." Seungsik ingin bilang tentang Seungwoo tapi Subin sudah terlanjur marah.  
"Kenapa nuna mengijinkan pembunuh ini masuk di rumah kita lagi!" Jelas saja Subin sangat marah. Subin selalu menyebut Seungwoo dengan sebutan pembunuh. Ya, 5 bulan yang lalu Seungwoo tidak sengaja menabrak kekasih Subin yang sedang berjalan sendiri di jalan. Karena Seungwoo saat itu sedang mengambil handphone nya yang terjatuh di bawah kursi mobil. Sehingga ia sedikit menunduk untuk mencarinya. Dan akhirnya semua itu berakhir tragis. Seungwoo kehilangan kendali sampai menabrak kekasih Subin hingga tak bernyawa lagi.  
"Ya! Subin-a! Kalau kamu mau marah, marah sama aku! Jangan marahi nunamu!" Seungwoo bangkit dari duduknya.  
"Maafkan nuna Subin-a." Seungsik mulai meneteskan sedikit air matanya. Ia masih berusaha menahan tangisnya. Seungsik sangat merasa bersalah pada Subin. Seharusnya ia tidak mempersilahkan Seungwoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
Subin mendekati Seungwoo dengan kepalan tangannya yang erat.

Buukkkk!

Kepalan itu melayang ke pipi kiri Seungwoo.  
"Subin-a! Hentikan!" teriak Seungsik. Ia tidak bisa menengahi diantara mereka karena untuk berjalan pun susah.

Buuukkk!

Seungwoo juga melayangkan kepalannya di pipi kiri Subin.  
"HENTIKAN!" teriak Seungsik lagi dibarengi tangisannya yang membuat suaranya agak serak. Keduanya pun berhenti. Menatap satu sama lain. Mengatur nafasnya masing-masing. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memulai melontarkan amarahnya.  
"Mengapa seorang pembunuh sepertimu masih ada di dunia ini huh?! Apa kau kurang puas telah membunuh kekasihku!" Subin memulainya.  
"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik? Hah! Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu!"  
"Haha sudahlah! Sebaiknya kamu mengaku saja hyung. Pembunuh itu mempunyai banyak taktik untuk membunuh mangsanya. Hyung kesini pasti ingin membunuhku kan?! Iya kan!"  
"Jaga ucapanmu Subin-a!" jari telunjuk Seungwoo tepat di depan mata Subin. Namun Subin tidak menggubrisnya. Subin mendekati Seungsik. Tatapan kesalnya mengarah pada Seungsik  
"Ini semua gara-gara nuna! Nuna pasti senang kan dia datang kesini!" Subin mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Subin-a! Subin-a! Tunggu!" Seungsik mengikuti Subin menuju kamarnya. Namun Subin tetap saja berjalan tak menggubris panggilan Seungsik.  
"Subin-a! Nuna mohon dengarkan nuna!" Seungsik berhasil menghentikan langkah Subin.  
"Ada apa lagi nuna? Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Aku sedang ingin sendiri!"  
"Maafkan nuna Subin-a. Nuna tidak bermaksud membuat kamu marah seperti ini." Subin hanya menatap barang-barang yang ada di meja kamarnya. Ia sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun.  
"Ada yang ingin nuna bicarakan denganmu."  
"Bicara saja."  
"Tapi aku mohon kamu jangan marah. Dengarkan aku dulu hingga aku selesai bicara."  
"Iya."  
"Bolehkah Seungwoo tinggal di rumah kita untuk sementara? Karena_"  
"Apa! Tinggal disini? Tidak nuna! Aku tidak ma_"  
"Ya! Subin-a! Kan aku sudah bilang dengarkan dulu! Jangan memotong pembicaraan!"  
"Baiklah. Apa?"  
" Seungwoo ingin tinggal sementara disini. Aku mohon kamu mengijinkannya."  
"Tapi.. tapi nuna..."  
"Sssstt! Aku belum selesai bicara!"  
"Seungwoo diusir oleh ayahnya dari rumah. Karena ia tidak mau melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri."  
"Tidak nuna! Biarkan dia hidup di jalanan! Aku tidak sudi tinggal bersama seorang pembunuh!"  
"Tapi Subin.. apa kau tidak ingat nasehat ibu waktu dulu? Kasihilah musuhmu seperti kau mengasihi kekasihmu, niscaya musuhmu akan luluh padamu. Kau pasti masih mengingatnya. Coba bayangkan saja kamu ada di posisi Seungwoo saat ini." Seungsik mencoba membujuk Subin. Agar Subin mengijinkan Seungwoo untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

NEXT?


End file.
